A Dead Man's Family
by Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101
Summary: A variety of short stories centered around Skulduggery Pleasant's family, told from the past and present. Includes the legendary battle between China Sorrows and Skulduggery's wife, and Serpine's trap.
1. Sorrows vs Shadows

**Hey guys! Ok, in this story I have completely made up Skulduggery's wife and daughter. It's pretty hard to write description of clothes 400 odd years ago, so I'm warning you that they won't seem terribly old-fashioned. I also didn't know in what type of area battles would be fought, where the Resistance members would stay and transportation. I highly doubt that Skulduggery's name was Skulduggery before he died, but I didn't want to make a new name for him so I stuck with it. Ignoring all those little details I can't help, I can guarantee you this story is better than it sounds. **

Arianna Shadows gazed sadly out of the window of her small cottage home. Her daughter Jennith was out with her mentor, Lilyra Haden, who was teaching her elemental magic to defend herself with. Lilyra wasn't the best, by far, but all of the best combat teachers were out fighting in the war. Something wrenched at Arianna's heart and she blinked away tears.

Skulduggery was out there, right now, fighting and giving orders and fighting again. He could die. He could already be dead. Arianna didn't know. If not for Jennith, she'd be with him, but she had a duty as a mother and wife. Also, Skulduggery wanted her safe.

She took a deep breath, brushed down her long black tiered skirt and straightened her matching tank top. She slipped her feet into a pair of simple black shoes and did up the single straps that secured them to her feet.

Arianna walked out of her house, down the faint gravel path and through a small gate. _Just a walk_, she thought to herself, _that's what I need; some fresh air. _She didn't care that she wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion; she just needed to get out.

She walked down a beautifully green and peaceful hill to flat ground. She was about forty metres from a small, dark forest of tall trees. She looked up at the sky, closed her eyes and breathed deep, spreading her fingers and gently playing with the air, drinking in the tranquil of the beautiful scenery that was her home.

That was when Arianna felt the disturbance. Not far away, quite close, in fact. Someone was coming. She frowned, opened her dark eyes and looked around to the hill, only to find no one in sight. She read the air again and sensed the presence once more, closer... and closer...

She spun around and, emerging from the forest, was a woman dressed completely in black. Arianna tensed as she came into better view. She wore a zip-up top, shorts and boots, all made of black leather. Then the woman lifted her head, and all the colour drained from Arianna's face.

China Sorrows, the leading member of the Diablerie, was within twenty metres of her. But why would they bother to... Arianna didn't think it was possible for her to grow any paler, but she did. Skulduggery...

China Sorrows laughed. "My dear, why so pale? Figured it out already, have you? You _are _a smart girl!" she said mockingly.

Arianna straightened up and glared. "Ok, since you obviously know I'm here to fetch _you_, I suppose there's no point in you asking what I want, so why don't we skip straight to the part where our epic battle be-" China was cut off by the fireball Arianna hurled from her flaming hands.

She rolled out of the way and came up in a crouch, tapping matching symbols on her arms and then flinging them wide, releasing a wave of blue energy in an advancing Arianna's direction. Arianna ducked low, dodging the attack then leaped, using the air to propel herself up and slightly forwards.

She landed behind China and lashed out with a backwards kick, which China blocked, then tried to punch Arianna as she spun around. Arianna batted China's fist away and snapped the heel of her palm into the Diablerie member's face. China jerked backwards and almost stumbled, but caught herself then knocked her knuckles together.

She hurled wild punches of sizzling red energy until one of them struck Arianna in the stomach, causing her to gasp and double over. China prepared to punch her again when Arianna's fingers clicked and she swiped at China with flame-covered hands.

China barely stopped herself from screeching as she furiously batted away at her partially flaming hair, desperately trying to extinguish the flames. In the few short seconds it took her to 'put out' her hair, Arianna seemed fully recovered and ready to resume the fight. China lunged at her but was propelled back by a blast of air from the Arianna's palm.

Arianna needed to get away, far away. But how could she run from the Diablerie? And what about Jennith, her own daughter? Was she safe? And Skulduggery... was he already trapped, or was she going to be the bait? Using the earth power did flicker into Arianna's mind, but then they could technically just take her as a statue and threaten to blow her up, so she decided against it.

China was up again, this time tapping symbols on the front middle of her thighs. She brought her hands shooting up and a wave of yellow blasted Arianna backwards like an explosion. She pulled her hands behind her, using air to slow her, but it was all too fast and she smacked painfully into the hillside, injuring her arm and whacking her head. She saw stars.

Just as her eyesight returned, China sent several red shots of energy at her, catching her in her leg and injured arm, and Arianna yelled as pain shot through her. She gritted her teeth and stood, raising her right arm to China and leaving the left hanging limply by her side. She aimed carefully, and China flew back into a fallen tree, slashing herself on one of its branches. Arianna saw the blood flowing from a cut on China's arm and advanced towards her as quickly as she could with her injured leg. She had to end this, before China could fight back.

Seeing Arianna advancing, China reached down and removed something from a small pocket in her boot. She stood up, holding a what looked like a black handle. Arianna slowed down and clicked her fingers, summoning flames into her hands.

China ran towards her and Arianna threw two fireballs. China dodged the attack and pressed something on the handle, causing a sharp, gleaming blade to shoot out. Arianna tried to snap at the air but China leaped up and kicked her in the chest, sending her stumbling back into the hill.

China's knees pressed firmly down on Arianna's torso, pinning her to the ground. She brought up the knife and was about to cut a slash into Arianna's good arm, when Arianna grabbed China's wrist and tried to push the knife away from her. China's other hand joined the first, pushing the knife down towards Arianna.

The knife was moving at a steady pace towards Arianna, but China didn't seem to think that was fast enough. She noticed Arianna's unmoving left arm, and slammed her knee into it. Arianna screamed in agony and her grip on the knife slipped, allowing China to cut a long, deep gash in Arianna's other arm, causing her to scream again. Tears slid down her cheeks and she didn't care to stop them.

But knowing what would happen to her family if she lost gave Arianna strength, and she surprised China when she slapped her head back with her cut arm. Before China could regain her balance, Arianna launched herself forwards -with a little help from the angle of the slope- and she and China rolled over each other down the hill, cursing and throwing punches when they could. China was a sick witch, and that's what Arianna told her. China was yelling in rage and trying to scratch Arianna. The two girls screamed at each other, scratching and kicking and pulling hair.

After several painstakingly slow rolls, Arianna pushed China off her and stood up as swiftly as she could. She elbowed China in the cheek and China grabbed onto her hair, pulling Arianna down on top of her she fell. China's arm wrapped around Arianna's neck and she went for a sleeper hold, but Arianna did a backwards head butt. China cursed and released her and Arianna rolled sideways, coming up on her feet.

China was up just as quick, tapping different symbols on her body and failing to ignore the blood leaking from her nose. A ball of energy appeared in front of her and started to grow, bigger and bigger. Arianna wasn't an expert on symbols, but she knew a charge-up when she saw one.

Arianna clicked her fingers and prepared herself. China released the energy in two streams from her hands, and Arianna met it with two streams of flame. The energy crackled as it collided with the fire and Arianna knew instantly she couldn't hold it. Sweat rolled down her forehead, mixing with her tears. She leaped out of the way and the remaining energy scorched the hillside.

Arianna hurled fireballs but China blocked them with her arms and Arianna saw the glowing symbol on her wrists. She couldn't get past that with fireballs. Instead, she sprinted into China and knocked her to the ground, kicking her in the face. But Arianna was exhausted and injured, and she was using all her energy to remain standing.

More blood streamed from China's nose and her cheek was badly bruised. She snarled, stood up and ran at Arianna, tapping a symbol on the palm of her right hand. Arianna couldn't do anything. She couldn't run, or kick, or fight back; she was far too weak. Her legs ached and her arms screamed at her. She was fairly certain she'd broken the left one, and probably a few ribs as well.

She weakly tried to punch China but China grabbed her wrist with her left hand and, without much effort, forced Arianna to her knees. China smiled and laughed evilly, despite her injuries. She leaned in to Arianna's ear. "Just you wait. I'll take you to Serpine's castle, we'll lure your precious Skulduggery there and you'll die, then he'll die. And it will all be thanks to you." she whispered. "Well, you and your daughter that it."

That did it for Arianna. She slammed her shoulder into China and yanked at her hair, kicking and scratching whenever she saw an opening, screaming and yelling insults all the while. Then she remembered the still-glowing symbol on China's hand, and tried to kick her away but China grabbed Arianna's wrist and the symbol flashed brightly.

Arianna screamed and kicked and cried, but China didn't let go. She held on tightly until Arianna's movements slowed. and eventually stopped. She cautiously released her grip, then smiled at the unconscious form of Skulduggery Pleasant's wife.

After her quick smile, China pulled out a small, folded up pair of handcuffs from a specially designed pocket on the side of her left boot. She snapped them around Arianna Shadows' wrists and pulled out a leaf from another pocket. She placed it in her mouth and chewed, and instantly the pain all over her body dulled.

China waited a few minutes until Arianna's consciousness returned then hauled her up to her feet. She gripped the younger woman's shoulder and steered her forward, with her other hand on Arianna's cuffed wrists. She refused to walk at first, so China threatened that she would personally torture her daughter. China wasn't sure if Serpine would allow them to torture Pleasant's family before he arrived, but she didn't see what harm it would do to his plan. She really wanted to pay this one back for that fight. So Arianna stumbled weakly up the hill, barely stopping herself from screaming out loud at the injuries on both of her arms. China thought of the look on Pleasant's face as his precious family died, and smiled.

_Several hours later..._

Arianna was lead into Serpine's castle, and down levels to the dungeons. Sorrows walked over to the corner and Arianna was chained to the wall by two men, who then walked out. Nefarian Serpine himself, walked in.

"Arianna Shadows, I don't believe I've had the pleasure, but no doubt you've heard a lot about me. I am somewhat infamous among the resistance, wouldn't you say?" Serpine stroked her cheek with his left hand but Arianna was too weak to even shake it off.

"My, my. Isn't Skulduggery such a lucky fellow? You're quite the fighter. I am very impressed with your resistance against Miss Sorrows, despite the inevitable outcome." he said, glancing back at China, before continuing.

"Now, before you ask any questions, we _do _have your daughter here. Lovely girl; she spat on me twice. Rose is currently having a little _chat_ with her about manners." Arianna's head dropped in defeat.

"Now, now, don't be upset." he said, lifting her chin up. "China's very keen to have a little chat with you, too. I may even join her later." he said, then released her and headed for the door. "Just scream really loudly if you think she's going to kill you; I need you alive for my plan to work to perfection." and with that, he left. In the dim light, Arianna saw China pick something up off the ground. She held up the gleaming knife and slowly advanced on Arianna.

_Two days later, in the Resistance headquarters... _

Everyone was lounging around, in the men's barracks. The base was set up several kilometers from Nefarian Serpine's castle. Most of the battles in the wars had been fought between those two points; Mevolent versus the resistance.

"Another battle fought, another battle won!" that was one of Skulduggery's closest friends, Dexter Vex. Everyone cheered and laughed happily. The death toll hadn't been high today but good people were still lost. However soldiers reserved mourning for proper services or else they would never laugh, never smile, and eventually lose themselves. Someone made a joke about Mevolent's army formations and people laughed and Skulduggery smiled.

"Tomorrow, we-" Dexter was cut off by one of Skulduggery's other friends, Ghastly Bespoke, bursting through the door. He was wearing an urgent, pained and distressed look that Skulduggery could tell meant some _very _bad news. It was then he realized that Ghastly was looking directly at him.

"Skulduggery... Serpine..." he said softly, trailing off. The whole room had gone deathly quiet, and Skulduggery jumped down from the bunk he was sitting on. He tried to stay calm and figure out what Serpine could have done that only affected him. Ghastly took a deep breath and continued. "Serpine has Arianna and Jennith." he finished.

Skulduggery blinked, not believing what he was hearing. "...What?" he said weakly.  
"Two of our spies spotted them in Serpine's castle..." Ghastly said softly. Everyone in the room seemed shocked. Many of them knew Arianna and Jennith... but more of them knew Skulduggery's temper.

"He's using them to... to get to me..." Skulduggery said quietly, but no one in the room missed the savage anger that came with it. Suddenly Skulduggery yelled and stormed out of the room, and everyone knew where he was going. Dexter Vex and Anton Shudder followed him out, struggling to keep up with his fast pace. Ghastly stayed where he was, knowing there was no way of stopping his friend from going to that castle. He felt so bad, like he had sent Skulduggery to his certain death, but he couldn't _not _tell him that his enemy had his family. He looked down at his feet, and still no one spoke.

Dexter and Anton ran after Skulduggery, who was storming off out of the building. "Skulduggery, you can't go in there, it's suicide! This is what they want!" Dexter reasoned. Skulduggery whirled around and glared. "Look Vex, Serpine has my wife and daughter. My _wife _and _daughter. _And he's probably torturing them, _right now._ Jennith is twelve. _Twelve _years old, and Arianna would have put up a fight; she's probably injured enough already. She's my _wife. _I don't _care_ if it's suicide, I don't _care_ what happens to me. I'm getting them out, _now_." and Skulduggery stormed off.

Dexter and Anton stopped following Skulduggery and gazed sadly at him as he disappeared around a corner. No one would know what it was like, having family members being held by Serpine, just to get to you. The guilt... it would destroy anyone. And the thought of never again seeing Arianna and Jennith... Anton sighed, because there was nothing else to do. There was no stopping Skulduggery from going to that castle. There was no stopping the fact that he'd never return.

_In Serpine's castle..._

A spy had been watching the castle for days now, thinking she was well hidden. Thinking she hadn't been seen. The only reason she was still alive -unlike the other few who tended to hang around here- was because Serpine needed her to send word to Pleasant that he had his family.

"Pleasant has been spotted jumping the south wall." Gruesome Krav informed him. Serpine smiled; today Skulduggery Pleasant would be captured. He had a special room picked out and everything.

He would shoot the child first, nice and quick through her head with his favourite gun, and would enjoy watching Pleasant as he either froze or yelled, then began sprinting in an attempt to save his wife. Serpine would turn to pretty little Arianna, raise his red right hand, and point. If Pleasant got too close too quickly for him to use the hand, a likely circumstance... well, he'd have to go to Plan B.

He went to fetch the child first, grabbing her arm and leading her out of the dark room in which she was being kept. She had a black eye, cut lip, and a long bleeding gash that ran down her right side, which seemed to be the cause of her silent weeping. Serpine shoved her into the arms of one of his body guards and continued down the corridor to Arianna's cell.

Arianna was curled up in a ball, and even in the darkness Serpine could see the blood that covered her, leaking out from the slashes that he and China had cut. He walked to her and grabbed her, causing her to moan in pain. He yanked her to her feet and she stumbled, nearly dropping back down again. Going by the number of cuts along her body and the amount of blood on the floor, her being weak was unsurprising and somewhat understandable.

Serpine personally hauled her down to the dark room where they would wait for Pleasant. He removed Arianna's handcuffs; to make seeing her die more entertaining for him and painful for Skulduggery. She was too weak to try anything, anyway. He smiled at the thought of Pleasant reaching out for her, and she would try to reach out and push him away with the air, while desperately yelling at him to run. It wouldn't work, of course; China had cut a symbol into her that bound her powers.

Serpine pushed Arianna down hard on to the floor, then threw her daughter down on top of her. He sent his bodyguard to hide in the shadows and carefully, with a gloved left hand, placed the poison dagger slightly off to the side, three to five metres from him. The room was about twenty-five metres long, with a branch off to one side and filled with plenty of dark shadows, The perfect room, the perfect bait, the perfect trap."And now," he whispered to himself, "we wait."

_Skulduggery Pleasant's POV_

I raced around corridors and leaped down stairs, reading the air for any signs of Arianna and Jennith. I knew they knew I was here, and I knew I was as good as dead, but I didn't care.

After a few more minutes of running, I came to a wooden door and kicked the lock out. I stepped in and froze. There, no more than twenty metres away, was Jennith, leaning into Arianna's blood soaked body. They were both alive, thank god, but that did nothing to slow the white-hot rage that coursed through my veins.

"Serpine!" I roared, and watched as a tall, thin man with black hair and green eyes stepped out from the shadows behind them, his hands clasped behind his back. He smiled evilly and I restrained myself from launching at him. Instead, I took a _very_ deep breath.

"I'm here now. Let them go, leave them out of this." I said fiercely. It wasn't a request, it was a demand. An order. A threat. Serpine tilted his head in consideration. "I'm not sure I want to. I've really warmed up to your lovely wife, over the past few days. I think she may even have feelings for _me_, she just hides them with the agonized looks she puts on that started around about the time I began torturing her." As much as I wanted to kill him, to put him through hell, I tried to ignore his comment and focus on saving the girls. Despite the situation, I started to become even _more _worried when I saw that Arianna wasn't even strong enough to glare at Serpine. She would have done that by now.

"This isn't about them; it's about you, and me." I said.  
"Very true, Skulduggery, very true. I guess that means, they're of no use to me." Serpine pulled a revolver out from behind his back, pressed it to the back of Jennith's head and before anyone could do anything, pulled the trigger.

I screamed and a part of me died. Arianna wore a shocked expression, her eyes wide and mouth partially open. A single tear slid down her perfect face and she leant over to stroke what was left of Jennith's face, shaking and staring. A part of me snapped, turning evil and angry and the rest of me was yelling and running towards Arianna, to stop Serpine from taking her as well. Her eyes were still wide and blank of emotion, and her hands were soaked with a mix of Jennith's and her own blood, but somehow she struggled to her feet.

Serpine had walked so that he was standing a few metres in front of her, and was now less then ten metres away from me. He smiled, then turned and threw something, and I saw Arianna stagger back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Serpine grinning evilly and backing away to the far wall, but my eyes were fixed on Arianna.

She looked down to see the black handle of a dagger sticking out of her chest, thrown with such force that not one inch of the blade was visible. A glob of black-red blood pumped out of the wound and slid down her shirt.

Serpine walked up, grabbed her shoulder with his left hand and yanked out the dagger with his right. Arianna gasped and her body collapsed in a heap on the floor. I became overwhelmed by hatred and bloodlust. I wanted to stab Serpine, and punch him and kick him and stab him again. I wanted him to feel pain for all eternity.

I screamed Arianna's name and sprinted towards Serpine, picking up the only weapon I could find: a silver dagger. The second I touched it I realized my mistake. I began to tip from side to side, the world was spinning, until I finally let go and fell to the ground.

**The next chapter I write will probably be the same as that last one, but from Jennith's POV. After that, I think I'll write Valkyrie asking Ghastly about Skulduggery's family.**


	2. Run Little Girl, Run

**I'm so sorry it's taken me ages to update! I just wasn't happy with it, and then I went away, and then stuff happened and... I'll update sooner this time, okay? Well... hopefully this will make up for it. No? Not at all? A **_**little **_**bit? Okay, no hard feelings, I deserve that. **

**Run Little Girl, Run**

"Now click your fingers," Lilyra said, demonstrating the clicking, "and pour your magic into the spark. Make it brighter, brighter until it becomes a flame."

Jennith did as she was told, and the fire in her hand quickly grew to become brighter and hotter than her mentor's. Lilyra was a kind, humble woman in her mid-forties. She may not have been the strongest with magic herself, but Jennith thought she was an excellent teacher.

It hadn't taken the young mage long to pick up control of air and fire, but she was still slightly struggling with water, and hadn't been taught much earth. She let the flame in her hand go out and moved the air so that a light breeze blew through her dark hair.

Lilyra sighed happily, extinguishing her own flame. "You are doing wonderfully, my dear. You are strong and beautiful, just like your parents." Jennith beamed. That was a very high compliment in her eyes. "Come on, I need a break."

They walked inside just in time to hear the knock at the door. Lilyra looked up. "It seems as though James has come home early. Why don't you go down to the stream and practice your control of water; I'll call you up once he's had a bit of peace and quiet."

Jennith nodded and left the house through the back door. James was Lilyra's husband, and as much as he liked Jennith, he preferred to have a little time to relax before seeing her. She skipped happily down to the small stream at the bottom of the property and sat herself down in front of it.

She was wearing a white dress that came down to her knees, with puffy sleeves and a blue ribbon which her mother said went beautifully with her eyes. It would get a bit dirty, but neither of her parents seemed to mind. The smile that had been plastered on her face vanished. It had been so long since she'd seen her father, all because of the war. The war which killed so many people, everyday. Anyone could be dead. Even him...

She shook the thought from her head as soon as it arose. No, he was too good, too strong, and they would have been told if he was dead. She sighed and then took several deep breaths. Closing her eyes, she stretched her hands out to the water and tried to influence it, to shift its course. That's when she heard the scream.

Startled, Jennith jumped up and looked up to the house. That scream, it had come from Lilyra. What had happened? Jennith ran up to the house and looked in through the window just in time to see a pale woman dressed in a black dress bend down and pull a knife from Lilyra's heart. Blood flowed over the floor and the woman delicately dipped her finger in it, brushing it across her red, red lips.

Blood, blood, so much blood. Black and red and wet and slick. Jennith was vaguely aware that she had stopped breathing, and felt tears slide down her cheeks. Her mentor, her friend, nothing but a limp, lifeless corpse. She had never seen so much blood... and that woman... her cold eyes, raven black hair, and red lips. Red from lip paint or red from Lilyra's blood? Jennith didn't know.

Grinning, the woman strapped the knife that had killed Lilyra to her clothing and pulled out another one, not seeming to mind that it was staining her clothes with more blood. It was long and curved with black strips of material around the handle. Then she turned to the window, towards Jennith, and smiled. Slowly, terrifyingly, the woman began to advance on her.

Jennith couldn't believe her eyes and her feet seemed frozen in place. However one instruction that her mother had drilled into her played in the back of her mind: you're still a child, you can't win against strong, experienced enemies, so if someone ever comes after you, just run. Run as fast and as hard as you can, and don't stop. Don't ever stop.

Without another second of hesitation, Jennith turned and ran. She could hear the woman coming after her, cackling wildly, enjoying the hunt. She splashed through the shallow water and dashed into a thick patch of trees. The branches tore her clothing and ripped her skin, but she was to busy running to notice. Running, running, running, running.

The ground started to become rockier and Jennith soon found herself in front of a large field of rocks and boulders. In the distance she heard the woman noisily dashing through the foliage. A mix of dread and horror washed over her and she quickly darted up several rocks and heaved herself up onto one of the boulders, then proceeded to leap from one to the other. Her apprehension was skyrocketing, her heart was pounding. It wasn't a game anymore.

She had just made another jump when the rock beneath her crumbled and with a scream she fell several feet into a small gap between three boulders. She scrambled up and frantically tried to climb back up the sides, but it was too high and the rocks were to smooth. Jennith took several deep breaths and tried to calm herself. There was an easy way to fix this problem.

She put her hands down by her side and used the air to shoot her up out of the hole. Her feet hit the ground and she stumbled. Instantly the calm left her and her survival mode switched on. She spun around to see the woman leap up over a rock and grin at her. Instinctively, Jennith summoned a flame to her hands and hurled it at the woman, but she simply dodged it.

Jennith was about to turn and run again when the woman flipped over her and punched her in the face. She cried out and stumbled back. The woman flipped over her again and Jennith fell right into her arms, and almost instantly felt the pressure of the sleek, curved knife against her neck. A small cry escaped Jennith's lips and tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

The woman laughed a cruel, malicious laugh. "Nice try sweetie. You realize I was just _playing _with you, don't you? You could never have escaped me. Now walk." Jennith hesitated, just for a second, and the woman dragged the knife deep into her lip. Jennith gasped, then coughed and sputtered as blood flowed into her mouth. "Walk." the woman repeated, and Jennith did as she was told.

Whimpering, she allowed herself to be lead out off the property, but not before asking one question. "Who are you?" she whispered.  
"Call me Rose, darling. Murder Rose." Jennith broke down in tears and sobs and Rose put her hands on the small girl's shoulders, bending down so she was at eye level. She wiped some of the blood off Jennith's chin and gave her a mockingly sweet smile.

"Don't worry sweetie, we're taking you to see mummy. Then when you're together, daddy's going to pay a visit. And shortly after that, you'll all be together forever, in paradise."

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you like it enough, I really appreciate follows and even the occasional favourite :D They really help me out, you have no idea. Recently there was a fanfic I was nearly going to stop until, out of the blue, someone favourited and followed me and that story. Thanks for all your support, sorry for the wait.**


End file.
